She Says
by LostDreams420
Summary: Lily Evans is abused at home by her father, who blames her for her mother's death. She has always been told no one loves her. James is the only one that can help, but she won't let him.this is 1 of my 1st fanfics,go a little easy! criticism appreciated.
1. The Night

"Lily! What have I told you about that?" her father yelled from the living room.

"I-I-I..." stammered Lily. She was starting to tremble, and was on the verge of tears.

"I've had enough of your sh-t!" George Evans was steaming. In his eyes, Lily Evans couldn't do anything right. Not even cook dinner right. She had browned the potatoes too much for Petunia's liking, and didn't add enough spices in the chicken. "You are a disgrace to this family, and it was because of your mother I kept you, you f--king b--ch!" And with that, he grabbed the nearest object (which was a lamp) and pegged it as hard as he could at the shaking girl. Lily dodged it, and it made her fuming dad more angry, so he grabbed Lily by her blouse and slung her into the kitchen. He let go of her because he had a beer in the other hand, and reached for a butcher knife. Lily took that opportunity and ran for it, with tears pouring everywhere.

"Come back here... you ungrateful... whore!" George screamed, staggering into the hallway. "I'll get... you! I... I'll get you when... you least expect.. it!"  
Lily darted into her room, with Petunia laughing at her along the way, and locked all five locks that were on her door. She ran to her bed, blinded by tears. She heard her dad, rather drunk, coming down the hall. Lily held her breath, but tears kept streaming down. She could hear the too familiar sound of the butcher knife dragging along the walls. George stopped when he got to Lily's door.

"Always remember, no one loves you. Not even your mother did." With that, he pierced Lily's door with the butcher knife.

"Why? Why? Why does this happen to me?" she screamed into her pillow, fresh tears flowing down. And then she remembered. Of course. It was all because of that one night. The night. Lily remembered it like it was yesterday. It was a little over 4 years ago, when Lily was 7, the night that her mother was murdered. And the worst part was, Lily had seen it all, and George blamed her every chance he could. Every single second that Lily Evans was in the same room with him...

"_It was your fault! All your fault! If it wasn't for you, your mother, the only woman I ever loved, would still be alive!" he would holler in her face. "You let that.. that monster kill her! And you didn't do anything! You could have prevented the worst horror of my life from happening! You could have tried to protect her! I wish he killed you instead! I WISH HE KILLED YOU GOD DMIT! I hate you Lily Marie Evans! I HATE you!"_ With both of them crying like crazy, he would throw the nearest object at the crying girl. Lily could see the hurt in his eyes, and didn't understand why he hated her so much. It wasn't her fault her mother was murdered. But all George Evans saw was a little bi--h that was ungrateful. And the girl that should be dead.

Lily reached under her tear-stained pillow and took out her diary.

_Dear Diary, My dad still isn't treating me better, as much as I have been praying and trying to be better. But I guess he will always see me as the girl that lived, but should have died. I miss my mother so much it hurts. Sometimes I wish that I did protect her; it would make everything better...I wish that one day, I could escape this horrible place... I could be where people loved me..._


	2. Freedom

The next morning, Lily awoke extra early and headed downstairs. She was going to make breakfast perfect. Petunia wouldn't find anything bad to say about it this time, if you don't count that it was made be The Witch Lily. She had the stove heating up, and was preparing the French Toast. Just then, her dad walked in.

"What do you think you are doing Witch?" he demanded.

Lily had already begun to feel tears in the corners of her eyes. "Making breakfast perfect for you and Petunia." He stared at her. "Sir."

"Very well. Don't burn anything. I want it perfect for my darling little angel." He glared at her, like it would make his wife come back.

"I won't," replied Lily cooly. In a split second George Evans was in front of her raising his hand up. Lily already flinched, knowing what was next. George grabbed the spatula Lily placed on the stove and slapped her across the face with it. Lily felt the tears sting her cheek.

"Don't EVER say anything smart like that again you evil whore."

Lily tried not to burn the food because she had tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks. Please let me escape this place… please… she pleaded.

Naturally, Petunia had something to say about Lily's almost totallyperfect cooking. "Daddy," she whined. "Lily didn't cook my eggs all the way…" George looked up.

"Oh really?" An evil look was in his cold empty eyes.

"Yes, I think she is trying to poison me."

"Well why would she do that?" he asked, an evil smirk crawling up his face.

"Because she is jealous of my good looks--" Petunia began, but George was already answering his own question.

"She is trying to kill us all--"he began, but heard Lily snorting at Petunia's answer. "What, bith, do you think is so fuking funny?"

"N-n-nothing.." Lilly stammered, quickly looking down at her plate. It wasn't the answer that George was looking for.

"Get into the kitchen, now!" he barked at her. Slowly, Lily walked into the kitchen, with Petunia teasing and laughing at her. When she approached the kitchen doorway, she saw her dad looking at a picture of him and his wife. There were tears coming down his face. Then he unknowingly stared at Lily, more tears pouring down. When he noticed what he was doing, he quickly looked down, wiping his tears away.

"You put too much pepper in the eggs for my liking!" he yelled. Lily could hear Petunia egging him on from in the Dining Room. Whatever. I don't even put pepper in the eggs… Lily was about to say so, but thought better of it, but her stubbornness got back to her. She was about to say exactly what was on her mind, but was interrupted by Petunia screaming and running into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" she hollered. "Daddy!"

"Yes sweetums?"

"Lily tried to poison me with this!" She held up a fake cockroach. Lily gagged. Her father glared at her. He walked over to Petunia, took the cockroach, and examined it.

"Why… did you put this thing in my daughter's food?" he said between heavy breaths, trying to keep his cool around Petunia.

Lily was just about to point out that it was a fake cockroach, but then a plate came hurling her way. She dodged it and ran full speed out of the house, her dad right behind her, and Petunia cheering him on, about to wet herself. A neighbor was out, and just before it was too late, George ran a little faster, caught up with Lily, and tagged her.

"Tag! You're it!" he laughed. Lily was stunned. Petunia had become angry. She thought Lily was going to be beaten. Lily was still standing there, stunned. The neighbor came up behind her.

"Aren't you gonna tag him or your sister?" she asked politely.

"Er, no.. We weren't playing tag..." The neighbor chuckled slightly and returned to her garden. Lily had a sudden urge to tell the neighbor what was going on in the Evans house, but something held her back. She watched the lady work in her garden. _What was THAT all about? First her dad was trying to kill her, and then he is playing tag? Talk about mood swings... _Lily reluctantly went back inside, and her father was in a good mood. Too good. Lily went into her room and began to write in he diary.

_ Dear Diary, Today was very strange. Well, it started off as normal, my dad hitting me with something… and then Petunia complaining about something… but when my dad made me go into the kitchen with him so he could beat me, probably wit that new blander he bought, I was walking slow, as usual, and when I walked in, he was looking at a picture of him and Mommy. He was crying. Then he looked at me, still crying. I guess he didn't realize what he was doing, because then he yelled at me about putting too much pepper in his eggs. But I didn't put pepper in his eggs. I never do. And for a second, I thought, just maybe, _maybe, _he had a little bit of human in him. But maybe I was wrong. I am still _

Just then, an owl swooped by, and dropped a letter over Lily's diary. "Omigosh! You are a messenger owl! I think you have the wrong person though…" she said uncertainly. The tawny owl shoved the letter to her, and Lily turned it right-side up. It was addressed to her. _Me?_ she thought. She hastily tore open the letter, and gasped. _This can't be right? I'm a witch? A real witch? I bet this is one of Petunia's plans. No, wait, she isn't that clever…But if I'm a witch, how come I couldn't have hexed Daddy and Petunia before? _She continued to read through. Inside was a piece of parchment, with neat small cursive handwriting, that said what books and other supplies Lily was to get for a school called Hogwarts. There was also a ticket to Platform 9 and ¾. _Nine and three quarters? What the? _Lily noticed another piece of parchment, that was rather thick than the rest. It was a letter from Dumbledore.

_To Ms. Lily Evans,_

_This is a little bit of money for you to purchase some of your supplies. I know that your Muggle father is not accustomed to this sort of money. I have given you enough to buy your books. You will have to get some more money from your father and exchange it for wizarding money in Gringotts. I will have someone come to help you shop for your things. Good Luck!_

_Best Wishes,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_ Wizard money? Way cool! _Lily ran out of her room into the hall, but suddenly stopped. Her father wasn't about to let her go to some freaky school…

But on the other hand…


	3. The Escape to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: **This chapter is really long, compared to what I usually write. I feel bad for Lily, and some of ya'll are going to hate me for doing that to her, but it a major part in the story.

* * *

"Dad?" Lily asked, daringly approaching her father. "I mean Sir?" she flinched, waiting for a slap.

"What?"

"Er, read this…" Lily handed George the letter that she had hand written (her father wouldn't know the difference) and reworded it a little bit.

"It's gonna cost me that much to send you away for that long?" he asked.

"Er, yes."

"No problem." He handed her about 250 pounds. _Where did he get that? _"When do you have to call for a taxi to get your stuff?"

"Er.."

"Well you can do it tomorrow."

"Okay.." Lily left the room, feeling her dad's eyes on her the whole time until she turned the corner into the hallway. She ran straight into Petunia.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"None of you business…" Lily retorted.

"Fine…" Petunia stormed off. Lily smirked. _I'll be leaving this nasty place for a while. Maybe some people there will love me… maybe I can get a boyfriend…_

Lily changed into a tank top and some comfortable shorts and crawled into bed. She was happier than she had ever been before…

Lily arrived early the next morning and dressed in something nice. She chose a lavender ¾ sleeved button-up shirt with a light tannish colored pleated skirt that came about 2 ½ inches below her knees. She put on her nude hoes and slipped on her favorite pair of black loafers. She quietly went into the kitchen, and began to start breakfast. She made the pancakes all different ways for everyone's liking. Lily cooked sausages, and made sure they weren't burnt for Petunia, and cooked eggs, making sure she hid the pepper away. When George and Petunia came out into the Dining Room, they were amazed. Their food was sitting there, still hot, and they had all their silverware out, and they each had a glass of orange juice. In the middle was a vase with 4 roses in it, with daisies surrounding the bottom of the vase. Her dad didn't say anything, but she figured he didn't care. Petunia didn't say anything, but Lily knew for sure that that Muggle was jealous of her. Everyone ate in silence. George was reading the newspaper, and Petunia kept giving Lily evil glares. When everyone was done, Lily went around and collected the plates and silverware. When Petunia tried to trip her, she gracefully, with dishes still in hand, jumped over her. Petunia was enraged. She jumped out of her seat, and quickly pushed Lily down. Lily landed hard on the ground, dished breaking under her, and cutting her stomach. Food went flying, and silverware was scattered. Lily hastily scurried to clean it up. She hurried to get bleach to get out the blood and food stains. George looked up just to see Petunia pushing Lily. He pretended not to notice.

"Lily! Clean that mess up right now! Hurry!" he demanded, not caring to notice Lily's blouse seeping with blood. Lily hurried as fast as she could, piling the broken dishes together, but it wasn't fast enough for George Evans, no it wasn't. He slung her up to her feet, slapped her hard across the face, punched her in her ribs. Lily yelped in pain and fell to the floor, tears streaming down uncontrollably. George came over and kicked her in the stomach, making more blood seep through. He pulled her up by her hair, and with a screaming Lily, he threw her at the closest wall.

She hit the wall hard, and almost blacked out. She could see the outline of her father coming towards her. She silently began to cry. He pulled her up by her head, and forced her over near her pile of broken dishes. She hit the ground, and more blood came oozing out. Her face was cut and bruised, a huge hand mark still clearly visible on he cheek. Her blouse now looked red, and her skirt was torn. Her beautiful red hair had pieces of glass in it, and blood was sprinkled everywhere. Lily dared not to look at her arms or legs, which were badly cut and gashed. She couldn't move. Was this it? The end? Her head was throbbing, her ears were ringing with her dads hollow, evil, cold laugh. her arm had a massive gash on it. It felt like a million splinters had pierced her body, and like peroxide was being poured into her wounds. Petunia gave a smile of satisfaction and turned around to watch T.V.

Lily stayed where she was for what felt like 5 hours, until her dad thought she was passed out, and Petunia went into the Living Room to watch T.V. As quietly as possible, Lily painfully crawled to her room. She tried as best she could to doctor her fragile body up. She then changed into some clean clothes that were baggy so she could cover up her wounds. She was pretty sure she broke at least 2 ribs. She was sure when she tried to cough. She howled in pain, but quickly muffled it with her pillow. Petunia had the T.V. up too loud anyway. Lily limped painfully out to the phone and called a taxi. Then she, as quickly as possible, packed some clothes, undergarments, and other accessories she needed. Lily slowly reached for her purse and stuffed her money inside She quietly slipped out the backdoor and went around to the front and waited for the taxi. When the taxi came, the driver got out and helped her put her luggage inside the car. "Thank you, a lot," Lily said thankfully to the driver. He smiled at her.

"Where to Little Miss?" he asked politely.

"London."

"Okay, we'll be there in about 45 minutes." The ride was silent. Neither Lily nor the taxi driver said anything to each other. Lily stared out the window, not believing her luck. When the taxi stopped, the driver got out and helped her with her luggage again. Lily paid the driver the money, and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. (Dumbledore had given her directions on where to go and what to say in her letter from Hogwarts) Within 10 minutes, Lily Evans was inside Diagon Alley. She roamed the streets, admiring all the shops. She went to Gringotts where she exchanged her Muggle money for wizard money, and added it to the money that Dumbledore had given her. She purchased her books, her wand, and bought a tawny owl with golden eyes. She named him Bobby-Joes, Bob for short. Lily was about to pay for her robes, when she heard laughing. She turned around to see four wizards messing around with each other. She rolled her eyes, but then did a double take. _Man, _she thought, _that boy with the black hair and glasses is cute… _But she didn't give another thought as she purchased her robes.

As Lily was leaving the store, with her hands full, the group of troublemakers stopped her.

"Well, well, looks who we have here…" said the tallest boy with about shoulder length black hair. His name was Sirius Black.

"Hmm, she isn't bad looking wither…" commented the boy with messy black hair and glasses. This was James Potter. Lily tried to move out of the way, but James stepped in front of her. She moved to the left, so did he; she moved to the right, so did he. "So, you wanna dance cutie?" he teased.

" Ugh, no!" Lily yelled at him.

"Hello to you too," he replied, messing his hair up even more. "My name is James, and these are my friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew," he said, pointing to each of his friends. "And who may I ask are you?"

"Lily Evans."

"You're from a Muggle family, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason, I just haven't heard of your family's name before…" Remus replied.

"Oh, well I'd better go now," Lily looked at James. She started walking out the door, and the four guys followed her.

"Oy! Evans!" James called. Lily turned around. "Wanna hang out with us?" He gave her a hopeful look and batted his eyelashes.

"Er," Lily replied, looking uneasy.

"Please Evans?" Sirius gave her puppy-dog eyes.

Lily gave in. "Okay… but don't do anything to embarrass me.."

"We won't…" James looked at Sirius with a wink. Remus looked at them, then at Peter. Peter was off in space. _That poor child was mental or something…._

"So, where do you wanna go Evans?" James asked, walking up beside her.

"Er, I dunno…"

"Well we'll take you to the best place here! " He led her to a small diner looking place, with the others trailing behind.

"It's on me," James said, as he and Lily sat down. "I'll buy you one of the best things here!" He came back, and in his hands were two mugs of an orangey yellow drink with whip crème on top.

"I'm not drinking beer!" Lily announced.

James looked at her. "Beer?"

"Well then what is that stuff?"

"Butterbeer…" Remus replied, taking a seat across from Lily. She looked horror-struck. "It's alcohol-free…" Remus added, seeing the look on her face. "Don't worry, we aren't going to get you drunk or anything…"

Sirius laughed. Lily just looked at him, and took a tiny sip of her butterbeer. It was delicious. It warmed her body. 'So, what happened to you Evans?" Sirius looked at her sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly.

"It isn't for no reason you're wearing that in this weather," James sai to her.

"Then I am cold."

"Well I'll buy you more butterbeer. It'll warm you up." James came back with two more butterbeers and placed them in front of Lily. She was so hot, but didn't want to take her sweater off because she would reveal her bruises and cuts. She rolled her sleeves up her arms under the tables. _This will be okay. _But Remus still noticed the bruises on her arms she was trying to hide.

"Merlin, Lily, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I fell," she lied, beginning to lower her sleeves. But James took her arm and examined it.

"Dang, Evans, how high did you fall?" he asked. Lily began to laugh, but she yelped in pain. "You musta broken a rib too…" He looked concerned.

"No, I'm fine." They all looked at her. "Well I'd better get a hotel. Bye guys. Thanks James, for buying me the butterbeers. I'll take this one with me."

"And she'll treasure it forever!" Sirius said in a high-pitched girly voice. Lily glared at him, and James smiled. James watched Lily leave, and noticed she limped. Sirius and Remus did too. Peter was watching Sirius.

"That looks like a case for us guys!" Sirius exclaimed, watching James watch Lily. "James?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, thought you zoned our on me for a second over Evans."

"No!" Sirius laughed at his friend and shook his head. _This is just another phase..._


End file.
